A Princesinha que jogou no castelo dos Centauros
by Angelina Michelle
Summary: É um jogo. Draco diz uma frase. Então o que Gina faria para a completar, uma após a outra? !Pós Hogwarts!
1. A Princesinha que jogou no castelo

**Nota da autora: **Essa pequena **one-shot é **baseada no jogo flooder de fóruns em que cada pessoa tem que completar a história com três palavras. Nesse caso, é completada com uma frase.  
A Fanfic é D/G. Então o _D_ é para _Draco_ e o _G_ é para _Gina_ (Não, pessoal, ao contrário, agora estou inovando... rs, brincadeirinha!).  
Não é um DG onde eles estão se conhecendo, e sim que já estão juntos e... Bem, precisa explicar mais? rs

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A princesinha que jogou no castelo dos Centauros_**.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O _jogo das frases_ é popularmente conhecido por ser uma história em que cada um dos jogadores completa com uma frase somente sem saber o que o jogador anterior estava pensando em questão.

São feitos mais para passar o tempo e raramente tem coesão ou coerência.

**-----------**

**O jogo das Frases:  
G – **Era uma vez um reino onde vivia uma princesinha infeliz. 

**-----------**

- Ah, você não vai fazer aquelas historinhas bobas de moral, vai? Acho que tenho uma idéia bem melhor – murmurou Draco maliciosamente.

- Ninguém mandou você insistir para que eu começasse – respondeu Gina na defensiva.

- Eu insisti?

**-----------**

**D – **Que provavelmente tinha se apaixonado por algum príncipe estúpido.  
**G – **Só queum dia esse príncipe teve uma grande enfermidade e ela foi visitá-lo.  
**D – **E então ele morreu por que era estúpido demais para viver.

**-----------**

- Draco!  
- O que é? – perguntou Draco inocentemente.

**-----------**

**G **– E o reino se fragmentou. Era uma vez uma partida de Quadribol.  
**D **– Corvinal e Sonserina

**-----------**

- Precisa escrever também quem ganhou?  
- Não, obrigada.

**-----------**

**G** – Houve uma falta á favor da Corvinal.

**-----------**

- Ah, isso não vale! – Exclamou Draco abruptamente.  
- Vale sim.

**-----------**

**D** – A falta foi validada por que o juiz era um ladrão.

**-----------**

- Isso é que não vale!  
- Continuando: _"A partida de Quadribol..."_ – replicou Draco monotonamente.

**-----------**

**G** – Mas foi gol.

**-----------**

- Quanto que tava o placar? – perguntou Draco seriamente.  
- Esquece. Vamos mudar isso – murmurou Gina.

**-----------**

**D –** Mas foi um gol feio e mal batido.  
**G -** Então alguém caiu da vassoura.

**-----------**

- Depois eu é que sou o violento – sentenciou Draco baixinho.  
- Mas achei uma crueldade matar o príncipe!  
- Correto. Vamos matar então a artilheira da Corvinal. Aliás, o que ganho se eu ressuscitar o príncipe? – perguntou o loiro maliciosamente.  
- Depois que o reino todo morreu?  
- Ah, é mesmo.

**-----------**

**D **– Alguém a aparou com um feitiço. Todos os Corvinais não pilotam direito. 

**-----------**

- Isso foi uma frase ou uma sentença? – perguntou Gina com a testa enrugada de dúvida.  
- O que você queria? Que alguém a salvasse de vassoura?  
- Seria mais romântico...  
- Somente um Sonserino daria conta de fazer isso e ainda assim não faria.  
- Ah sim, deixa-me ver – disse Gina pensativa – Quando eu apareci com você todos os meus amigos disseram que nenhum Sonserino faria aquilo.  
- Sinto muito – exclamou ele irônico – mas agora ele já esta sendo cuidada por um curandeiro.

**-----------**

**G **– Há metros dali, em um castelo havia duas pessoas que brigavam.

**-----------**

- Quando começar a sessão "Baseado em fatos reais" você me avisa.  
- Comece você a história agora.  
- O quê? – perguntou Draco aparentemente sem entender.  
- Agora – respondeu Gina cruzando os braços

**-----------**

**D **– Havia uma Guerra entre os Centauros para poder dominar toda a Floresta Negra.

**-----------**

- O que mostra que eles não são tão inteligentes assim – explicou Draco – se juntassem todos, teriam mais chances de conquistar.  
- Ao contrário de você? – sugeriu Gina quase adivinhando a resposta.  
- Correto, mais uma vez.

**-----------**

**G** – O grupo menor armou uma emboscada.  
**D** – Mas o segundo grupo á descobriu.  
**G** – Por causa de dois trasgos.

**-----------**

- Que azar.  
- Desculpe, tava me lembrando do Crabbe e do Goyle.

**-----------**

**D –** Então o segundo grupo fez um contra-ataque.

**-----------**

- Draco. Não é por nada mas estou cansada de Guerras. Não poderia mudar de novo? – disse Gina hesitante.  
- Alguma sugestão?  
- Algo que a maioria das pessoas não imaginam.

**-----------**

**G – **Os centauros não só conquistaram a floresta, como o castelo inteiro e viveram felizes.  
**D** – Perto do lago do castelo havia uma Grifinória e um Sonserino.

**-----------**

- Mas eu já me acostumei com isso.  
- Você pediu: _"Coisas que a maioria das pessoas não imaginam".  
__- _Quem se importa com elas?  
- Um Sonserino e uma Lufa-Lufa então? – perguntou Draco sugestivo e observando atenciosamente a reação da ruiva ao seu lado.  
- Nem pense nisso! – murmurou Gina perigosamente.

**-----------**

**G **– Que discutiam um pouco.  
**D** – Somente o pouco para se ameaçarem de morte ou ofender a família inteira um do outro.

**-----------**

- Isso foi uma ironia?  
- O que você acha? – perguntou o loiro sorrindo de lado.

**-----------**

**G –** Mas não eram tantas discussões.  
**D –** Era.  
**G –** Não era.  
**D –** Era.  
**G –** Eu escrevi **"Não era" !**

**-----------**

- Tem razão. Não era. Ainda é – murmurou Draco sarcástico.  
- Ah, Merlim...  
- Gina, vamos parar com isso? É um tédio.  
- Você é que falou que queria se distrair um pouco enquanto esperava aquele _delivery__ bruxo, _então eu sugeri algo – disse Gina indignada.  
- Se eu soubesse que era tão chato assim, preferia ter sofrido tamanha dor sozinho – ironizou draco.  
- Mas a culpa foi toda sua, Draco. Eu falei para você me soltar naquela hora, então o jantar queimou.  
- Como se você fosse querer se soltar mesmo de mim...  
Gina não teve tempo de responder, uma nota estridente soou ao lado de fora.  
- Chegaram! – ela calçou os chinelos de um pulo e levantou-se da cadeira. Ele levantara-se também impedindo sua passagem.  
- Não, dessa vez não, Draco... – murmurou ela baixinho. Mas Draco conseguira roubar um pequeno beijo íntimo antes dela sair da cozinha correndo para atender a porta.

**-----------**

**D –** O.K. Eles brigam o suficiente para gostarem mais das pazes depois.

**-----------  
****-----------**

Por último, ficou MUITO confuso? o.o' Sério, deu pra entender algo?

_"Enviado num momento de crise catalógica por Ange__lina Michelle"_

* * *


	2. Sinceramente

_**Nota da autora: **Não sei por que me lembrei de Manual de sobrevivência com Vírginia Weasley enquanto escrevia isso. Deve ser por que o processo em que ela fez a Fanfic foi com uma one-shot e depois mais outra e mais outra. E eu estou com cinco Shortfics desde que comecei The Linen Door. A diferença é que é a primeira e única vez que vou agregar um capítulo á outro... Pois eu não gosto de não ter controle sobre uma Fic, rs. Dá agonia!  
__Obrigada ás garotas do Fórum Draco e Gina pelo apoio na continuação da mesma.  
_"_No caso de Gina, aquela brincadeira havia sido uma distração. No caso de Draco, era uma necessidade. Ainda mais quando ele queria fazer as pazes com ela."  
__E lá vamos nós de novo..._

-

_**--- --- --- --- ---  
**_"**_Sinceramente..."  
_**_(capitulo II)  
__**--- --- --- --- ---**_

-

Era manhã. A mesa do café acabara de ser posta. Estava na cozinha silenciosa, os quadros ainda dormindo.

O cheiro de chá e chocolate se confundiam. Draco estava sentado observando cada um dos itens da mesa com os braços cruzados enquanto permanecia em um lugar muito distante com seus pensamentos. Isto é, até sua atenção ser desviada ao ouvir o barulho de passos no corredor.

Lentamente ele olhou para a porta. Gina terminava de secar os cabelos com a varinha distraidamente; o cheiro leve e a água que pingava de seus cabelos despertara sua curiosidade; estava enrolada cuidadosamente em seu roupão e mesmo que ela não percebesse, um loiro estava sentado á mesa observando muito bem cada movimento dela á mesa.

Ela puxou uma cadeira para si e se sentou. Demorou alguns minutos para Gina perceber que estava sendo observada de perto.

- Algum problema? – perguntou ela lentamente enquanto baixava a varinha.

- Nenhum. – disse Draco lentamente, a olhando fixamente.

- Então por q... - Com uma exclamação surpresa, ela parou o que fazia ao olhar para um ponto da mesa.

- Este tipo de torrada me lembra a Hogwarts... – murmurou ela ao olhar para o Loiro á sua frente, analisando-a em suas mãos.

Draco por alguns instantes pareceu ponderar sobre a informação, então olhou para as torradas da mesa com certo desagrado.

- O maldito testa aberta?

- Eu não quis dizer isso – disse ela se servindo. Percebeu que Draco como muitas vezes não tinha nada ainda em seu prato. – Por que você o associa á Hogwarts?

- Por que ele também estava lá? – perguntou ele irônico.

Gina suspirou, como se cansada.

- Não vamos brigar logo de manhã, por favor... – disse extasiada. - Meu ciumento preferido, você poderia passar o açúcar para mim?

- É que não me agrada lembrar que um dia ele teve você – disse Draco quase trincando os dentes e enquanto falava erguia um pequeno pote e entregava-o á ela.

- Você não pode falar muito sobre isso. Você vivia enrolado com uma Sonserina para cima e para baixo em Hogwarts - disse Gina perigosamente.

Foi ouvido um bater de uma xícara.

- Mas pelo menos eu só tinha uma fixa... – Muito rapidamente as palavras escoaram ríspidas e rápidas como a xícara que cairá da mão de Gina.

Draco a viu sair correndo da cozinha e saiu no seu encalço o que não a impediu de dar de cara com a porta do quarto trancada, lugar pelo qual ela acabara de entrar.

Ele suspirou baixo mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outra coisa. _De novo. E logo de manhã... _

- Abra essa porta Ginevra Molly Weasley! – gritou ele socando a porta. Ouviu-se a voz da Gina abafada pelo vão da porta:

- Não!

- Isto foram coisas antigas, era Hogwarts, você sabe que eu... – Draco sentia suas palavras saírem não muito coesas. _O que significava a merda de Hogwarts naquele momento?_

- Que bom, Malfoy! Então da próxima tome cuidado com o que fala! – sua resposta fora tão séria que ele por alguns momentos duvidou que conseguiria fazê-la mudar de idéia tão rápido.

- Gina, você não poderá ficar trancada nesse quarto o tempo todo. Aí não tem comida, e você nem tomou o café da manhã!

- Draco, não sei se te avisaram, mas você se casou com uma bruxa!

- Que bom! Por que se fosse com uma trouxa, pediria para você passar a aliança pelo vão debaixo da porta agora mesmo! – gritou ele irritado enquanto encarava a porta trancada, trancada com magia muito provavelmente.

Ele poderia jurar que ouviu um baque no chão após essa frase. Esperou, suando frio por alguns instantes. Segundos depois, um pedaço de metal redondo estava no chão pousado

aos seus pés.

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos platinados seguidas vezes. Não queria admitir – estava começando a ficar desesperado.

- Gin, pelo amor de Deus, vamos parar com essa idiotice?

- Eu quero ficar sozinha!

- Por que não abre a porcaria da porta? – perguntou ele contra-feito.

- Volte depois, mas só se você puder ser sincero uma vez na vida comigo! Ou melhor: Um motivo justo para estarmos tentando essa loucura.

Silêncio.

Gina não escutou nada, sua respiração estava tensa.

Mas poderia-se jurar que um "_Está certo"_ havia sido pronunciado bem baixinho pela voz rouca de Draco.

* * *

-  
"**_Uma hora depois"  
-_**

Houve três batidas leves na porta do quarto pelo lado de fora.

Demorou alguns minutos para Draco perceber que a porta já estava aberta fazia um tempo. Ele entrou encostando a porta ás suas costas e viu Gina que estava sentada na cama olhando para o espelho com os olhos levemente vermelhos.

Houve um silêncio tenso, um ar um tanto sem graça por parte de ambos.

- Então...? – perguntou ela lentamente e baixinho.

Draco olhou para Gina e para o espelho. Ambos mostravam uma bruxa de cabelos levemente bagunçados que segurava seus próprios joelhos. Achou que seu cabelo também estaria assim provavelmente e anotou mentalmente de arrumá-los logo.

Ele engoliu em seco, mais pálido que poderia parecer. Houve longos minutos até que ele falasse algo.

- Se quiser terminar de tomar seu café da manhã... Eu não retirei a mesa. – respondeu ele cauteloso.

- Não, eu estou sem fome. Chegou alguma carta para você? - Perguntou ela notando o pergaminho crispado nas mãos de Draco.

- Não. Mas para você sim... – ele disse isso esticando o pergaminho na direção dela.

Gina pegou a carta das mãos dele, o cenho levemente franzido.

- De quem é?

- Draco Malfoy.

Ela o olhou com trejeito de dúvida, como se não tivesse entendido bem.

- Não achei que você fosse abrir a porta. Por isso escrevi... Ia te passar pelo vão debaixo da porta – explicou ele apoiando uma mão no guarda-roupa.

- Você não poderia falar? – perguntou ela olhando o pergaminho arrumado cuidadosamente com uma fita de cetim.

- Não. Você teria que ver... Você pediu que eu fosse sincero.

Gina observou os sapatos lustrosos e a roupa levemente em desalinho que Draco não gostaria de saber que estava assim por alguns instantes. Sua voz estava mais baixa como se tivesse se cansado de gritar.

- Eu disse sincero?

- Disse.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Gina pausadamente.

- Sim. – disse ele sorrindo levemente de lado.

- Draco, por acaso vo... – Gina começara a se levantar, preocupada.

- Ei... – ele fez um sinal de calma em que ela aquiesceu – Leia.

- De jeito nenhum, fiquei com medo agora. – ela falou passando o pergaminho de volta para Draco.

- Claro. Eu confesso – começara ele em tom sarcástico - Por que depois de todo este tempo resolvi te atacar através de um pergaminho. Achei que você não iria perceber. Mas já que percebeu, é melhor eu deixá-lo para outra ocasião... - Ele enrolou o pergaminho e já estava quase saindo quando ouviu a voz de uma ruiva atrás de si:

- Draco. Você está com o meu pergaminho. Dá para devolver?

Ele voltou-se, o sorriso levemente debochado no rosto e o depositou em suas mãos pequenas lentamente.

- Peraí! Pra onde você esta indo? – perguntou Gina de um salto ao perceber que ele estava saindo novamente.

Ele estacou encostando-se a porta, um tom de obviedade clara na voz.

- Não gosto de ver alguém lendo o que eu escrevi.

- Mas você... – exclamou ela olhando o pergaminho sem entender.

- Eu vou estar na sala.

- Draco, deixa de ser infantil! Você não sabe que o melhor de dar um presente a alguém é ver a reação de alegria da cara dela?

- Ok, e eu sou Merlim. Estarei na sala.

E antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa em resposta, aquele loiro já havia saído do cômodo.

- Adoro quando me deixam falando sozinha... – sentenciou ela baixinho enquanto desenrolava cuidadosamente o pergaminho.

A letra era grande e jogada levemente de lado. Mesmo que no todo, ela tinha que admitir, era bem legível. Ela jamais deixaria de reconhecer aquela letra...

**----  
****------**

"_Você um certo dia me falou que imagens diziam muito mais do que palavras. Eu resolvi seguir seu conselho, mesmo que tenha muitas outras coisas mais úteis que você tenha me dito.  
__Sabe aquele feitiço que te ensinei, em que a pessoa tocava um objeto e uma lembrança aparecia na mente dela?  
__Pois é. Este pergaminho está enfeitiçado de lembranças.  
__Tive que pegar auxilio com uma penseira que eu até já tinha me esquecido como se usava, tudo isso para ter certeza que seria a lembrança certa.  
__Embora, se achar que é a errada, você saberá qual é a mais certa.  
__Tenho certeza disso._

_Há pequenas coisas que queria esclarecer.  
__Uma delas é que existem vários motivos para tentarmos essa loucura.  
__Você sabe perfeitamente.  
__Sabe tão bem que ás vezes penso que deveria escrever ao contrário, os motivos para não tentarmos.  
__Encoste os dedos nas frases grifadas a seguir. Pois... Irei citá-los para você:_

-

Ela interrompeu a leitura para observar as frases grifadas. Gina em um gesto inconsciente havia arregalado os olhos para o que lia.  
- O que raios ele bebeu hoje de manhã? – murmurou ela para si, mas antes que levantasse ou fizesse qualquer coisa, lembrou-se subitamente das lembranças do pergaminho.  
Gina teve o cuidado muito cauteloso para que a cada frase lida ela colocasse logo em seguida os dedos sobre ela. Quando isso foi feito, uma imagem vinha lentamente e caprichosa á sua mente, mas de forma muito natural em que Gina reconheceu cada uma das lembranças...

-

_Primeiramente, eu diria que temos um astigma **muito** similar  
-_

Na sala, sentados em um sofá:  
- E se tivesse um jogo de Grifinória versus Sonserina e não tivéssemos jogando, por exemplo? Você torceria para quem?  
- Grifinória, obviamente.  
- Ta vendo?  
- Draco, isso não quer dizer nada!Você também torceria para a Sonserina...  
- Mas eu não torceria para que o artilheiro quebrasse o braço quando caísse.  
- Sua bondade **realmente** me impressiona...

_  
__Por isso, sempre cultivamos idéias notáveis um á respeito do outro,...  
__-_

Em um corredor de Hogwarts:  
- Não sabia que tinha ouro o suficiente para comprar roupas, Weasley.  
- Malfoy, você é o ser mais desprezível e estúpido que a face da terra viria a ter.

_-_

_  
__O que facilitou de certa forma nossa união.  
__-_

- É tudo muito simples. Quando sua família souber o que está ocorrendo, eu serei ameaçado por sete punhos fechados. E quando meus pais souberem o que esta acontecendo, um deles se jogará voluntariamente da ultima torre da Mansão Malfoy. Alguma pergunta? – disse Draco olhando para as outras mesas do bar e logo após para a ruiva á sua frente.  
- Hm... Acho que não...

_-_

_Por que temos um jeito de pensar único...  
-_

- Você está ficando louco ou o quê? Você quer fugir?  
- Nossa fuga seria legalizada, se é que entende...  
- Prefiro não entender.  
- Você entendeu.  
- Eu não entendi.  
- Entendeu sim.  
- Dá pra parar de falar por mim, Draco?

_-_

_E principalmente por que quase nunca discutimos perante á isso.  
__-_

- Com medo?  
- Eu sou uma Grifinória. Para que eu iria ter medo?  
Draco que estava sentado logo atrás de Gina murmurou baixinho:  
- Por que não responde isso olhando para mim?  
- Você usa golpes baixos de vez em quando – justificou ela.  
- Mesmo? – perguntou Draco inocentemente antes de Gina ter se arrepiado por causa de um beijo em sua nuca.

-

_Você há de aceitar também que sempre concordamos em praticamente tudo...  
-_

Luna estava á frente do casal já um tempo, examinando-os com seus olhos azuis aguçados e grandes, enquanto Gina respondia, hesitante.  
- Nós estamos juntos, Luna.  
- Mas esse não era o Malfoy?  
Gina cutucou fortemente a costela de Draco evitando assim que ele pudesse respondê-la. Este entendeu a mensagem, se segurando e dispondo a sorrir com um olhar irônico sobre a loira que fazia as perguntas.  
- Sim. É.  
- Entendi. Você esta falando daquele que xingava você, sua família e todos os seus amigos, e com quem freqüentemente discutíamos no corredor por dizer que você tinha vestes de segunda mão e te desprezava por você ser uma Weasley. Certo?  
Silêncio.  
- Correto.  
- Ah... Legal. - disse Luna feliz olhando o teto.

-

_E que se um dia discordarmos, foi uma discussão leve,  
__-_

- Ótimo, então não tente se aproximar de mim! – disse Gina pela ultima vez encostada à parede daquele corredor enquanto o observava se aproximar.  
- Por que eu não poderia? – disse ele delicadamente, em desafio.  
- Você é muito mimado, sabia? Está falando isso só por que eu não quero fazer isso!

_-_

_Já que nunca nos agrediríamos por coisas tão pequenas  
-_

- Mas você falou mal de minha família!  
- E isso era motivo para você me dar um tapa!  
- Ok, eu... – Gina comprimiu-se levemente enquanto falava – Mas você queria também que eu fizesse o quê?  
- Eu sei o que você poderia ter feito...– disse Draco malicioso enquanto dava dois passos á frente

-

_As palavras a seguir sempre teve_ _um sentido para nós. Algo como **união,**...  
__-_

- Será possível Draco que você não poderia fazer o que estou te pedindo?  
- Acho melhor jogar um Imperius em mim agora. Eu jamais iria falar com sua família!  
- Não haveria nada que eu pudesse fazer? – hesitou ela com cautela.  
- Depois é eu que faço chantagens emocionais...  
- Eu tentei falar com a sua!  
- Você não está considerando o bom estado de seu noivo... Está?

_**-**_

_**Amizade...  
**_**_-_**

- Isto seria uma aposta, Malfoy?  
- Eu diria troca de favores.  
- E que raios de troca de favores é essa que eu t... – Gina não conseguiu terminar pois suas palavras foram interrompidas por um beijo roubado de um certo loiro.

_**-**_

_**E Respeito...  
-**_

- Gin, quando você vai sair daí? – perguntou Draco ao pé da porta do quarto – Tem noção de que estamos atrasados?  
- Se eu sair daqui agora para falar com você eu teria que ir praticamente semi-nua para a tal reunião...  
- Desde que não saíssemos de casa, até que a idéia não cairia tão mal... – murmurou Draco andando pelo corredor.  
- E eu escutei isso! – disse Gina com a voz abafada.

-

**_Principalmente_** _por opiniões.  
-_

- Não fale mal dos meus amigos, Draco – disse Gina com um tom levemente magoado na voz. – Eu não falarei mal dos seus.  
- Você sabe que isso não funciona. Isto nunca funcionou...  
- É, eu sei que não. Mas vamos fingir que dá certo, então?  
_  
- _

E se achar pouco, lembre-se somente que você pode abrir essa porta e poderemos discutir outros motivos com duas grandes taças de sorvete com **passas**, obviamente.  
-

- Que trequinhos estranhos são esses que você colocou, Gin? – disse Draco olhando seu copo com a testa levemente enrugada.  
- Pelo amor de Merlim! Você não gosta de uva passa?  
- Não, Gina. Eu amo. Olha minha cara de felicidade ao encontrá-las no meu copo.  
- Agora só falta dizer que não gosta de cerejas também...  
- Não, eu gosto. Tudo bem que são vermelhas...  
Gina lançou-lhe um olhar fuzilador.  
- Você sabe que não estou falando sério – disse ele mordiscando um pedaço de cereja provocadoramente.

"_**Sinceramente"  
**Esta frase não tem nenhuma lembrança. Só que eu queria grifá-la...)  
_**_D. M._**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Gina estava ainda petrificada após ter lido o pergaminho e ter a visão da última lembrança. Lentamente se levantou e encontrou-se na sala com um Draco que olhava pelo vão da janela algo lá fora. 

Logo que ela chegou, ele se virou e aproximou-se da ruiva que estava á sua frente. Era como uma conversa não terminada, não acabada, que eles teriam que concluir ali.

Ela mostrou o pergaminho em suas mãos, acenando-o de leve.

Draco ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas.

- É que você falou aquilo e eu achei que você...

- Você sabe que me dói em saber que não a tive antes, desde o inicio – sentenciou ele baixinho.

Ela hesitou em continuar por alguns instantes, algo estava mais leve dentro de si. Estava se segurando para não demonstrar isso, evitou olhar nos olhos dele até conseguir falar o que queria.

- Sabe, eu ganhei duas forte convicções após ler sua carta... – disse ela.

- Sim..?

- Uma delas é que poderia esganá-lo agora mesmo.

Draco fez uma careta que quase roubara a pose séria de Gina.

- E você me daria tempo para eu sair correndo pela porta, a ponto de me salvar?

- Mas é claro... – hesitou ela - Que não. No entanto minha segunda convicção foi estranha. – respondeu Gina com a cara franzida.

- Sério? – perguntou Draco divertido - Me conte. – disse ele enlaçando-a devagar em seus braços, enquanto brincava com uma de suas mechas ruivas. Sua resistência tinha acabado ali.

- Você tem toda a razão.

- Ah... Mas disso eu já sabia! Estou perdoado?

- Eu vou pensar nisso – disse Gina séria.

- Mas você gostou, oras!

Ela sorriu.

- Não estou falando sério. Está perdoado.

Os seus rostos estavam próximos, Gina estava prestes a fechar os olhos quando encarou o rosto fino e pontudo de Draco. Sabia o que viria a seguir. Até que foi tomada de um estalo repentino:

– Espera! Tem um pouco de sorvete ainda, eu acho... Quantas colheres de uva passa você vai querer em seu copo, Draco?

-

* * *

**_N/A:_** _Sem comentários.  
__Estou pasma... oo' rs. Eu escrevi isso? (angelina capota)

* * *

_


End file.
